Catch My Breath
by smilerlovatic1919
Summary: Madison is a 13 yr old girl who lost her mother when she was just a little girl. She's learned to live with just her dad all by herself it's just been her and her dad a but now things are changing for Madison. Her dad is getting married again she loves Miley but she has to learn to be a family and get used to it. its not the best summary but please read. its NILEY
1. Just in love

A/n hey everyone so this is a revised version of the first chapter some things were changed but its the same story. I would like to thank almostfairytale for revising it. she is going to be revising and changing somethings around for the next chapters. she is helping me with and it has helped a lot so hopefully I will get more reviews on this since now it is changed and so much easier to follow and read. I will always be giving credit to almostfairytale for helping. so enjoy the new fresh first chapter of Catch My Breath!

Maddie's POV

I had to get up early this morning and get my dad up like usual but this morning was different because Miley was in his room. I didn't want to go in there. They weren't living together yet which was weird to her, they were getting married but Miley was living in her apartment that she loved so much and didn't want to leave yet. So instead of walking in on my father and Miley I decided to make breakfast for myself.

End of POV

Miley walked in the kitchen where Maddie was cooking something, her back towards Miley. Miley leaned against the door as Maddie started singing 'I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan hopped in the cab here I am for the first time look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign this is all so crazy everybody seems so famous…'

Miley walked in laughing and complimented her 'You have a beautiful voice Maddie.'

Maddie turned around, startled 'Holy crap you scared me Miles'

Maddie takes in Miley's appearance. She was dressed in, what looked like her dads shirt and her own pair of shorts, Maddie put her eggs and bread on the plate 'You never went home last night I see.'

Miley laughed taking a bread from Maddie's plate 'No I didn't. It was late when we got back last night so your dad just told me to stay.'

Maddie offered Miley some bacon 'In my opinion you should just move in'

Miley smiled 'I will soon.'

Maddie quickly ate her eggs and turned to Miley 'Please tell me my daddy is dressed so I can go in there.'

Miley laughed and assured her 'He is all dressed honey, we just slept.'

Maddie walked out, rolling her eyes 'TMI Miles.'

'Go in there he wants you anyways he kicked me out because he wanted to see you.'

Maddie knocks at Nick's door and then enters 'Hey daddy.'

Nick was wearing his pants and was in middle of tucking his buttons of the shirt when Maddie hugged him 'Morning princess.'

Maddie sits on the bed and allows Nick to get dressed 'Dad, I miss mom too much today. Will you tell me about her again?'

Nicksmiles and gets on his knees so his face is in level with her 'Well your mom was beautiful, she loved to sing just like you do. She was funny and crazy all at the same time.'

Maddie smiled and touched Nick's cheek with her hand 'I look like her right?'

Nick nodded 'You do.'

Maddie continued asking 'She loved skating, didn't she?'

Nick smiled as a memory of him and her sking on one of their date crossed his mind 'Yes she was an amazing ice skater. That's why all those medals are in the showcase in the living room.'

Miley knocked on the already open door. Nick and Maddie look at her.

'I'm sorry to bother your little moment but Nick the "boss" is on the line. He wants you in the studio right away.'

Nick look at Maddie and sighed 'I'm sorry baby girl I have to go.'

Maddie looked disappointed but nonetheless she said 'Okay daddy. I'm used to it anyways.'

She walked out of the room, a little hint of sadness in her eyes.

Miley walked in 'Babe you really need to think about all the work you do at the studio and how much time you spend with Maddie because you don't spend that much time with her.'

Nick stood up 'Miley I have to get to work. I will spend time with her when I get home.'

Miley rolled her eyes and started to tie up Nick's tie ' I am taking her out today since her father thinks work on a Saturday is more important'

Nicksmiled cause he loved the way Miley rolled her eyes 'Well obviously someone needs to be with her while I'm at work. Thanks babe.'

Miley hit him lightly on the shoulder 'Oh my god Nicholas are you freaking kidding me? You can't be serious right now. She is your daughter. Why are you being such an ass?'

Nick wrapped his hand around her waist 'Mi, this is a huge day. I have to get the rest of my album finished.'

Miley sighed 'Just don't forget you have two ladies waiting for you back home.'

Nick gave her a peck on her lips 'I know and I will be back soon.'

Miley walked away from him 'Okay whatever.'

Nick stopped her by snatching her back to him by her hand 'I love you.'

Miley laughed 'Now go before you get in trouble.'

Nick grabbed his car keys and made his way out of the house 'Bye! Bye Madison. Love you.'

Maddie said quietly 'Yeah me too.'

Miley shrugged and gave her a look 'Sorry, I tried.'

Maddie put on a smile 'Well he has gotta work.'

Miley smiled 'Come on sweetie everything will be okay. Go get dressed and we will have a girls day. I'llcall Demi, Taylor and Selena.'

Maddie got excited 'Tell Taylor to make sure Emory is with her.'

Miley scratched her head 'I think Emory is with Joe today.'

Maddie stalls 'But Mileeeeeeeey she needs to be there. I have to talk to her.'

Miley laughed 'I'll see what I can do. Now go get ready.'

Maddie ran to her room, singing 'We got the party with us…'

Miley rolled her eyes wondering what's up with Nick's family and music. It's like every one could sing. Miley left a text to three girls.

_Shopping today? Us and the girls? In an hour at Cheyenne's restaurant at 2, I will make reservations._

Miley went to Nick's room and opened his wardrobe. She digged in his clothes to find a few dresses of her. She settled oin a black lace top and a tight blue jeans. She applied light make up and brushed her hair. And then left them open. She grabbed her car keys and walked in the living room. Maddie was yet not ready so Miley decided to wait in the car 'I will be in the car Maddie.' She shouted out.

She sat in the car and removed her phone and checked her messages.

_Selena: I will be there. And the girls too._

_Demi: I so badly wanted to meet you guys. But Maggie can't come. She is with Travis's sister. HUH!_

_Taylor: Yes! I have to change plans with Joe about Emory being with him today though. _

Miley's POV

So before you start getting confused about what is going on with my friend's lives, I will give a brief.

Demi, she had a nasty divorce with her husband/ high school sweetheart. They got married right out of college and then after 10 years of marriage you'd think they would be fine but no Travis decided to cheat on her and it's just been nasty and bitter from there. Oh yeah and they have a daughter, Maggie. Taylor and Joe on the other hand had their divorce out of pure hatred which no one actually believes. Their madly in love and have been since they were 8. They too have a daughter Emory. Selena is still married to her lovely husband Elliot and they have twin daughters Allie and Katie.

Me on the other hand, I am engaged to the most amazing man and father Nicholas. Madison is not my biological daughter but it feels like she is. Nick does love me and his daughter but he's also a workaholic which makes for some pretty interesting fights and dramatic crying sessions. But I wouldn't trade this life for anything. At some point I do want to have children with Nick but now I am just sticking to taking care of Maddie and planning this million dollar wedding.

End of POV

Maddie bangs the door of the car, breaking Miley's thoughts. 'So is Emory coming?'

Miley started the car, 'Yes and Allie and Katie too.'

Maddie made a face "But Allie and I are fighting.'

Miley took the car in reverse, out of the driveway 'Then today is a good day to make up, isn't it?

Maddie gave Miley a look 'Fine!'

Once on the main road, Miley asked 'Do I even want to know why you two are fighting?'

Maddie looked out of the window 'No probably not.'

Miley guessed 'Is this about that boy in your class?'

Maddie looked down, blushing 'Ya I think it is. He is just so cute and well he asked me to the dance and I said no then yes then no. It was confusing then a day later he went to ask me again but instead he asked Allie right in front of me Miley'.

Miley explained, her voice showing kind of anger 'Oh my gosh Maddie! Don't fight with your best friend over that. All you girls are best friends and have been since you met 9 years ago.'

Maddie laughed, remembering 'It's taken dad this long to propose. I was 5 when you got together now I am 13.'

Miley laughed 'I know your father is so slow, isn't he?'

Maddie continued 'You were dropping hints. You wanted to get married for 2 years. He never got it. Even I got it even though I was just 11.'

Miley smiled 'I know and thank you by the way for helping your father pick out the ring. It's absolutely gorgeous.'

Maddie said with pride 'I knew you'd love it Miles. It's rose gold which you love and the perfect size round diamond in the middle.'

After few minutes they reach the restaurant. Others are already there. Selena, Demi and Taylor are sitting on one table, while their girls on the other. Miley joined them and Maddie joined the girls smiling at something one of them said.

Miley said 'Hi. What's going on?'

Selena said rolling her eyes at Demi 'She is still whining over Travis.'

Miley chuckled 'Oh Demi when are you going to get over this divorce, it's been a year already.'

Demi sighs 'It's harder when your hopelessly in love with the guy who your divorced too.'

Taylor sipped her soda 'Tell me about it. What's up with you Miley?'

Miley glanced at Maddie who was sitting at the next table 'Nick is not spending much time with her. He doesn't even listen to me.'

Selena commented 'Nick is Nick.'

Miley continued 'I just can't seem to talk to him that he really needs to spend more time with Maddie because he does puts work first. I even want to talk about the wedding.'

Taylor said, giving her expertise 'Try talking to him tonight when you tell him the date and theme you want for the wedding.

Miley sighed 'I know. These days Maddie and I are really starting to get a long, I really just want her to like me, I mean yes she has known me since she was little but I just hope she will be able to come to me with things and trust me you know?'

Demi smiled 'I know you're a great mom to her Miley. You really have taken on that role of being the mother but not taking over. She still doesn't call you mom yet huh?'

Miley sadly said 'No she doesn't. I wish she would call me mom but I don't want her thinking I want to take the place of her mom, I never knew her mother so I can't take that place but I do want to be that mother figure to her so that she still has it.'

Selena tried to lighten the mood 'I know Mi and you really are doing a great job just don't try too hard with her. Let her start out on her own time and she will eventually get into the habit of you being her mom, well I mean that you will be the mother figure and it's not easy to go into a relationship with someone who has a little girl but you fell in love with Nick 9 years ago even when you didn't know about Maddie.'

Miley bit her lips 'Yeah. You guys are the best friends ever.'

Taylor laughed 'We already know it.'


	2. authors update

So I have deleted the chapters 2-5 for now and when they are revised by the girl who is helping me I will put them up again. The reason being is because some things have been changed around in the chapters and just need to be reposted after being revised. So ill post the 2nd chapter soon. Thank you and R&R.


	3. Lucky One

Chapter 2

At the restaurant

Their all sitting down

'You guys are so dramatic' Maddie says rolling her eyes looking at Miley, Taylor, Demi and Selena

'Their not that bad Maddie I mean come on it's our moms.' Allie says chuckling.

Selena looks at her quiet daughters, 'why so quiet girls?'

'We just were wondering what had Emory so smiley?' Katie says eyeing Emory

'Well if you must know Emory has mastered her triple Lutz back handspring (a/n I don't even know if that's a thing go with it) in gymnastics yesterday.' Taylor tells them smiling at her daughter.

'Mooooom, please stop'. Emory rolls her eyes annoyed

'Really that's awesome Em. We have all accomplished something.' Allie says laughing

'I know. If Cameron wasn't being such an ass yesterday I would've accomplished something.' Maddie rolls her eyes

'Watch your language Madison, your 13. No cussing.' Miley scolds her quietly.

Maddie rolls her eyes and goes back to talking to her friends, 'As I was saying he was annoying as hell and then he wouldn't pick me up at the right times and we kept messing up. We have to get the routine down before nationals we have 4 weeks.'

'How did you get paired up with Cameron?' Allie asks her.

My coach thought we'd be just perfect partners together. 'He's great when he isn't being an *she looks at Miley smirking* ass.'

'Alright Madison I think it's time for us to go say goodbye.' Miley says looking at her.

'Nah, you know I'm okay Mi, I think we should stay a little longer. Stop treating me like a little girl please. I am 13.' Maddie looks at her with her arms crossed.

'Mi, don't, just stop *touches her shoulder* let her be.' Taylor says softly to her.

She sighs, 'nothing I ever say or do is right for her.' Miley says quietly

'I know sweetie, she'll eventually listen to you. It'll take her some time.' Taylor says rubbing her back softly

Later on after lunch

Maddie's POV

'Can we go shopping Mi' I ask softly

'Yah mom can we?' Allie says backing her best friend up.

Miley and Selena exchange looks, 'sure we can, but later we have to get home.' Miley tells Maddie.

'Okay whatever!'

We go shopping and I get 3 shirts, 2 dresses and 5 pairs of new jeans.

Later on at Maddie's house

'So really what are we going to do about Skylar? She's been annoying us forever.' Allie looks up at her friends

'Don't do anything mean guys, its wrong'. She just wants to be our friend.' Emory tells them.

'Well Em and I aren't having any part in this and I'm sure Maggie won't either' Katie and Emory walk out of the room

'So what should we do?' Allie looks at Maddie

'We should embarrass her front of the whole school'.

'How about telling the school she paid one of the boys to go to the spring dance with her?' Allie looks at Maddie

'Perfect!'

When Allie and the girls leave

Miley walks over to Maddie, putting her hair in the pony tail. 'Who is Skylar and why are you planning to humiliate her in front of the whole school Madison?'

'Don't worry about it Miley, it doesn't concern you'

'Actually Madison it does concern me, don't do anything to this girl. Its mean and very low of you, someone who was also teased in school' Miley looks at her and then walks away.

That morning on Monday

Maddie smirks at her friends and then walks into the office with Allie.

'Attention! Attention! Well now that I have your attention, just wanted to say that Skylar Janson paid Jamie Damon 20 bucks to take her to the spring dance' Allie smirks and jumps down from her spot.

Skylar looks around and just runs out of the cafeteria with tears streaming down her face

Skylar runs into Maddie and looks up, 'Why do you have to be so cruel?' she runs out

Maddie scoffs, 'Whatever!'

The weeks go by and Maddie is still popular and Skylar is still getting teased until one day,

Maddie sees Skylar walking out the school and getting into the car, but instead of seeing love and happiness from the guy who picked her up he hits her and her little brother Sam then drives off.

And another day she walks into the bathroom. Maddie sees blood flowing from Skylar's wrist.

Runs over to her, 'Skylar, hey what are you doing?'

'Why do you even care?' Skylar looks at her, 'you already embarrassed me in front of the school and now you know my secret.'

Maddie sits next to her, 'Look I am truly sorry for my actions towards you, it was wrong of me' she looks down, ' I was in the same situation as you, I was bullied and then I cut myself too, it was bad.'

'Why are you telling me this Maddie?' Skylar looks at her with tears in her eyes

'I want to help you.' Maddie puts her hand on her arm, 'don't hurt yourself anymore Skylar'

'okay I, I won't, thank you Maddie!' Skylar gives her a soft smile.

'I want to be your friend okay Skylar' Maddie smiled and look over at her

'I want to be your friend too Maddie, thank you!' They hug tightly .

'let me introduce you to my friends Skylar, then you can come over for our weekly sleepover, we always have one every Friday at each other's houses, its my turn this week. '

'I uh ya ill come.' Skylar looks down and smiles

'Girls this is Skylar, I smile, our new friend.'

**Miley**

'No I don't like those flowers; I think I want daisies next to daffodils. That would look pretty. '

'Babe I'd love to stay and look at flowers but I have to go' Nick looks at his fiancé lovingly.

'Niiiiick, come on you promised you'd stay.'

'I know Mi but I got to get back to the studio I promise I will be around tonight. Come to the house okay?' Nick smiles and pecks her lips

'I kiss him back deepening the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. 'Don't go babe just stay.'

'Miley I have to go okay I will see you later tonight.' Nick smiles and leaves the store.

**Taylor**

'Mom I want you and dad at my birthday party' Emory looks at her mom.

'Em drop that subject for 2 minutes at least, I'm going out tonight with Connor (A/n its not the Connor Taylor Swift dated, he's just a random guy) and you are going to your dads'

'No I'm not mom I don't want to go over' Emory pouts crossing her arms.

'Emory don't do this tonight please don't'.'

'You promised you'd come with me to gymnastics to see me practice'

'Well I have a date tonight and you're going to your dads after gymnastics no buts'

'But you promised.' Emory sighs, 'your promised mommy that you'd be there.' She gets tears in her eyes and runs out of the house.

Here's the second chapter. I'll update soon. R&R


End file.
